brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
George
"Together, we can do whatever we put our minds to."-'' George to Tim Allender in Story 9. George is Brett Blakley's quirky apprentice. He is also Samantha's boyfriend. 'Background' Story 3- New Age of Heroes: George starts out as a very quirky and weak apprentice for Brett. Brett would often ask George if he was ready to give up. George would always refuse and state that he knew he would pull through. When Brett was attacked by Eliminator for the first time, George didn't help out at all (which angered Brett). However George begins to show more promise as an apprentice and Brett steps up his training a bit. Story 4- Old Enemy: Brett admits that George has really improved on his training and that he is very proud. George then says that he would prefer to practice alone sometimes. Shortly after this, Brett gets extremely angry when he is picked on by the other kids. George stops him and gets Brett to calm down a bit. George is later picked on by the Random Kid and his friends while he is eating. But it is revealed that George doesn't have a temper like Brett. Towards the end of Brett and Eliminator's last fight, George is able to save Brett by knocking out Eliminator with a rock. Brett tells George that he has done well and George is pleased. Story 5- A New Threat: George stops by Brett's house to practice fighting. But Brett is easily able to beat him. It is revealed that George's weak spot is his chest. George later asks Brett to tell him about himself. Brett tells him his age, grades, and his history. It is much later that day when Brett begins to go into an S.S.C coma. George seems very surprised by this. George later helps Brett fight Jack, but Jack was to strong for him. George pretends to faint but he rescues Brett by beating up Jack while his back is turned. Story 6- Deadly Day: George becomes ready to take on actual threats, and he is able to take down a bully within the minute. He appears again when Brett and Corruption begin to roll into a lake. He is even able to save Brett's life by pushing Corruption away from Brett so he could breath. After this, George began to lose the fight and he nearly drowned. Brett was able to save George before he drowned and he put him in a safe place until the fight was over. George recovered in time to help Brett take Corruption to the hospital. They later morned over Corruption's injuries. Story 7- Evil Leader: George begins to notice that Brett is becoming more angry and hateful towards others. He tries to calm Brett down a bit but it doesn't work. George tries to cheer Brett up later but it doesn't work and Brett punches him in the stomach. A girl runs up to George and asks him if he is okay. He says yes and the girl says that her name is Samantha.It is easy to see that they seem to like eachother. After Brett defeats Jack but Tye gets badly hurt, George blames Brett for Tye's wounds. This makes Brett even more angry. He punches George and tells him that he is not his friend anymore. Later that day Brett overhears the George and Samantha are boyfriend and girlfriend. Story 8- Darkness Abound: George and Samantha see Brett bullying a kid and George tells him to stop. The "new" Brett refuses and he beats up George before continuing his rampage. George then relizes that Brett is being manipulated and trained by someone. (Just to torture George) Brett captures Samantha and calls George to tell him so. George arrives to late, but Samantha is fine. Later that day at Georges house, someone knocks at George's door and it turns out to be Tim Allender (Who has been missing for over 4 years). Tim then tells George that he needs his help. Story 9- Fight of the Friends: Tim tells George that Brett is being trained by Darkness and that they must fight them both together. George agrees but he hates that he must hurt his own master. Meanwhile, Darkness tells Brett it is time to finish George before he can cause anymore trouble. Brett, (Remembering how George reacted last time) captures Samantha again. Just as Brett begins to hurt her, George and Tim arrive to stop him. They all begin to fight and George is the first one to go down. After a while even Tim was not strong enough to defeat Brett. Once they are both defeated, Brett gets ready to kill them. Story 10- The Last Stand: Brett is about to kill George and Tim and they are completly defencless. However, Tim is able to convince Brett not to kill them and to go back to his old self. Brett listens to Tim and apologizes for all that he has done. Just when they think it is all over, Darkness appears and threatens to kill them all himself. George is no match for Darkness and he is taken down quickly. Samantha tends to George and Tim while they are injured, but they are still un-able to help Brett fight Darkness. After the fight ended and George recovered, he was able to get Samantha to really like him. George even took Tye as his apprentice. He was later seen giving Samantha a kiss. George was last seen with Brett, Tim, Samantha, and Tye as they celebrated their victory. The New Adventures Part 1- Old Wounds: George appears in the S.S.C meeting and talks with Brett about Tim's wierd actions. He later comes to the secret meeting and helps fight off Blade. It is revealed in the story that George has become an excellent master and that he and Samantha were going on a date. George is most likely second in comand of the S.S.C. The New Adventures Part 2- A Different Level: George says that he and Tye will find and take down Rick. Their first plan fails, due to the fact that Rick seemed to know their plan. George allows himself to be beat up in Plan B, in order for Tye to video tape it and ruin Rick's popularity. George helps Tye get to their destination by fighting off Rick. George is later able to send the video to all the S.S.C members. George later calls Brett to tell him that Rick had the same black envelope that Brett had recieved from Night Riser. The New Adventures Part 3- The Death Pit: George calls Brett after the fight with Commander Delta. He tells Brett that he is getting to wrapped up in the Night Riser mystery. Brett doesn't listen though. George later leads Team Alpha on the Death Pit attack. They are ambushed and taken prisoner. George is tied up and about to be sent away, until Brett saves him by defeating Rick. The New Adventures Part 4- The Truth: George shows up at Specter's Tree to find missing S.S.C members. They find Night Riser who is actually Nick, and he explains his plan. George rushes off with Tye and Samantha to go fight in the war. He is taken down last, after he is badly hurt. The New Adventures Part 5- The Final Showdown: George wakes up with Samantha and Tye in a Brotherhood of Death fortress. He is able to help them all escape, but they are caught and get into a fight with the attackers. They try their best, but they don't win the fight. When they wake up, Blade confronts them. They explain that The S.S.C and The Brotherhood of Death must work together to defeat THEM. Blade eventually agrees and George and his friends are freed. George later meets up with Brett and Tim and tells them that THEM is gone, but The S.S.C was pretty-much destroyed. They all agree not to give up, and George helps the others bring the S.S.C back to life. 'Personality' George starts out as a random and bad fighter who seems to be oblivious of the things around them. He later grows into a very light hearted fighter for the S.S.C. He is loyal towards his friends and loving towards his girl friend Samantha. He knows when to get serious and release his true fighting skills. 'Abilities' George has the ability to jump very high and sneak up on nearly any enemy. He often uses the objects around him to fight with (Such as rocks, sticks, etc.). George cannot do to maney hard workouts. George can heal from multiple injuries faster than most other characters. 'Attire' George wears very plain shirts most of the time. Besides this, he has no other odd versions of clothing. Side-notes * George (S.S.C interview) ''"What is it like to be the apprentice to Brett?" "I'm not just his apprentice, I'm his friend to. So we treat eachother with respect whenever things seem bleak. I still think he is pretty stubborn." "When Brett retires, will you run to take his place?" "Probably not, I am not much of a leader. And as a leader you have to be pretty smart...I don't think I am qualified." "Who is your inspiration?" "Myself of coarse! I am like the best person ever!" 'Trivia' *In one story, George tells Brett he should write a story about him. (Suggesting that George wrote the Brett Blakley stories). *Originally, George was supposed to disappear like Tim did. *A running gag in the first stories, were that George would get something stuck in his eye.